You Had to be There
by assantra
Summary: Sequel: Set 6 months after I'll Be Coming Around Walsh and Schraeger are getting married. YES! Fist pump! What could possibly go wrong. Hint: Federal Marshalls, clowns, and the FBI are involved. Need I say more?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-Want to make God laugh, tell him your plans. Wasn't planning a sequel, but there was a lot of interest and then LaughingLadybug wanted to make a deal. I wanted her to continue her Unusuals story, **_**The Mistakes We've Made, **_**in exchange she wanted a sequel for **_**I'll Be Coming Around. **_**So here we have it. Please read, enjoy, and review.**

**You Had to be There**

"I merely think it would be a better idea to look into other options." Estelle Schraeger said as she delicately crossed her ankles and slid them under the chair she sat at as they enjoyed the spring sunshine at the Plaza.

Casey meanwhile tried very hard not to grind her teeth. She took a deep breath and counted to ten before answering her mother, "I don't want to consider other options, mom. I'm in love with Jason, he's in love with me. We are engaged, we are going to have an engagement party, and we are planning on getting married."

"I realize you're grateful to the man for saving your life Casey, but this… I mean it is his job after all. " her mother said gently.

"Actually Mom, we sort of saved each other." said Casey calmly, even though she was beginning to feel her blood boil, "and just in case it slipped your mind, we both have the same job."

"Really, the man was a baseball player, and now he's a police detective. That seems to be taking a step back not forward." continued Estelle blithely ignoring her daughters comments. "I still don't understand why you broke up with Davis. Now there was a man with potential…"

"Mother," said Casey through clenched teeth, "there is nothing wrong with wanting to make a difference in the world. That's what Jason wants to do, it's what I want to do, that just proves my point that we _fit_ together. As for Davis, we had different goals, different ambitions, different needs, we didn't fit together. We both realized that and broke it off before it got to the point where we completely hated each other."

Once again taking a deep breath, Casey took a sip of her tea and very carefully set the cup back down on the saucer, before she said, "Now can we get back to the engagement party please?"

"Very well," said her mother with a slight huff of exasperation at the continued stubborness of her only child. "Your father will be back from his business trip in ten days, I believe the weekend after that should be perfect."

"Yeah, that should work," Casey said, crossing her arms on the table and tapping her chin with her left forefinger thoughtfully. "Jason and I are both off that weekend. Its far enough ahead we should be able to have Brown work out the scheduling so that most of the other detectives should be able to get time off too."

"Honestly Casey," Estelle said in an exasperated tone, "you might as well invite the criminals as well. What are our friends going to think when they discover they're rubbing elbows with the police?"

"Probably that they're at the safest party on Park Avenue." Casey said flippantly. She knew it would annoy her mother, but really the woman was giving her a migraine.

"Oh really and what will your fathers friends think?" her mother said barely keeping her voice to a normal speaking tone.

"I don't really care mom. This isn't about them. It's about Jason and me, our engagement. Remember?" Casey said with a growl, before adding under her breath. "I knew we should have eloped."

"Casey Beatrice Schraeger, are you _pregnant_?" Estelle actually did shriek then.

"No mother, _we_ are not pregnant. Jason and I discussed it, we won't be having kids until at least a couple of years after we get married." Casey replied matter-of-factly.

Her mothers mouth actually hung open slightly in shock, then snapped closed as she stammered, "I would have thought you and Jason…." she paused and visibly collected herself before continuing. "Well I would have thought that you would quit the police force after you were married. To start a family."

Casey actually laughed at her mothers expression, the woman was looking disappointed as she realized her daughter was going to remain a cop after her marriage. Casey shook her head as she told her mother, "Funny, I wouldn't have thought you would be so eager to become a _nana_, Mom?"

Estelle Schraeger sputtered indignantly at her daughter as Casey broke into a fit of laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**You Had to be There-Chapter 2**

Eddie Alvarez is excited, his wife Nicole had called to tell him they were on for a long weekend at a resort, a couples resort, just the two of them. If that didn't get a red blooded American males juices flowing nothing would. Problem, he had also just received a case. So what would the most decorated and lead detective in the Second Precinct do in this case? Delegate.

Luckily Brown wasn't there to interfere in Eddie's taking a little seniority privileges. Since Walsh and Schraeger were off for the next couple of weekends. Cole and Alvarez were scheduled to be in court all seek this week. That left Banks and Delahoy, the pair were just coming into the Division squad room. Eddie intercepted them before they even got to their desks.

"You guys just caught a case," Alvarez said handing over the file to Delahoy.

"So far three escort services have reported that they have all been robbed by a clown." Alvarez began running down the particulars of the case.

"Hey just because someone's inept at their job, that's no reason to go putting labels on 'em." Delahoy snarked as he opened the file. "Unless of course you mean clown in the literal sense." he concluded as he held up an artist sketch of the perp for Banks to see, complete with clown makeup and a fake rubber nose.

"No way," said Banks taking the sketch from his partner, "you're kidding me right. Our perp is a Bozo wannabe?"

Eddie nods his head as he began again with his run through. "This guy," he said indicating the sketch. "walks into the escort service unchallenged. I assume it's a popular kink or something. He walks up to the front desk, and gives the maitre'd, madame, or whatever a note demanding cash."

The security personnel at that point finally seem to take notice not that it does them any good.. This guy, depending on who's telling the story is either unarmed, has a gun, or uses juggling pins to disarm the security, or knock them out." Alvarez says as he tries to be subtle about checking the clock on the wall. "Then he gets the cash and walks back out the front door. So far no video on our perp. The services don't have video on the inside, and he hasn't been caught on any of the outside cameras. He just seems to disappear into thin air, until the next robbery."

"Juggling pins?" said Banks incredulously.

"According to several witnesses." Alvarez affirmed. He glanced at the clock again and went to his desk to retrieve his coat. "Now, if you'll excuse me,,,I have a date with my wife."

The two officers glanced at each other, having the same thought that they had been played by their fellow detective. As Alvarez practically sailed out the door though, they lost the chance to call him on it. Besides they could always prank him later in revenge.

They put in to see if there had been anymore reports of robberies of escort services, although the pair doubted that would pan out. The escort services were notorious about not reporting crimes, they took care of their business in-house usually.

**xxxxxxxxx**

The duo returned to the cop shop several hours later. Unfortunately they had discovered nothing new from canvassing the neighborhoods of the three robberies sites. The witnesses could remember nothing new. Unfortunately, or fortunately the CSI unit had found what little evidence there was to find. When they arrived Banks went immediately to his computer, to see if there search had found anything new.

As expected there weren't anymore reports of escort services being robbed. However, in the past three months there were five other incidents of robberies being committed by a man dresses as a clown. Two of the robberies were at massage parlors, 1 was a pawn shop, and the other two were the first. The people involved were supposedly normal citizens except that both had several drug charges, i.e. drug dealers.

The partners immediately recognized what most if not all of the businesses or people had in common. One they were all except in extreme circumstances cash only businesses. Two they were all either illegal or shady operations. The pawn shop was known to have been in trouble before for accepting stolen goods. Three they were all unlikely to report the robberies to the police because of the illegal activity. Four none of them had surveillance equipment installed or if they did it was dummies or not working at the time.

Banks made the first connection immediately, "Cash only businesses, for the most part, except for the pawn shop they probably keep very little record of who pays for what."

"This pawn shop is even less likely to do that." Eric Delahoy said as he studied the file on his computer, "Numerous complaints of accepting stolen property. So another thing all of the _victims _had in common. All of them are either illegal or shady businesses."

Leo leaned back in his desk chair as he studied his partner and said, "Which means that all of the victims in this case are less likely to report the crime to the police."

"Who knows how long this circus creep has been doing this?" Eric said grouchily as he took the original file from his desk and went through it again.

"First reported incident so far was three months ago. Who knows how many other robberies he's done that haven't been reported though." said Banks as he leaned his chair back forward to stare at his partner. "What do you think probably twice as many as what's been reported?"

His partner snorted as he replied, "This being Second Squad more like three or four times as many."

"Something else," said Leo thoughtfully, "unless he's insanely lucky, he checks these places out ahead of time."

Delahoy tilted his head in question to his partner.

"Follow me here, nobody pulls off eight robberies, that we know of, without getting at least a grainy image on surveillance somewhere." Banks explained his eyes sparkling as they warmed with the thrill of the hunt.

"So maybe we have an image of him checking the place out to spot the cameras, and definitely without the clown makeup." Eric agreed, catching the same spark, as he picked up the phone.

While his partner typed into the computer and added, "Or maybe the license plate of his vehicle if we're really lucky."


	3. Chapter 3

**You Had to be There-Chapter 3**

Allison studied her partner from across their paired desks as he looked over a case file on his computer. Okay fine she wasn't studying him, she was staring.

Also if you really wanted to get technical (and honest) there might have been a hint of puppy dog eyes involved. A fact she would never admit to even Walsh or Schraeger, who already knew her feelings where her partner was concerned.

"Get your head out of your ass and pay attention to your work," Beaumont admonished herself mentally. Taking her own notes out on the case she began studying them in comparison to the case file. The pair were preparing for court, where they were going to have to testify today. Within five minutes Allsion caught her mind wandering again.

This time it was wandering back to Henry's former fiancé. Amy Burch. Apparently shortly after Allison had been shot, and Cole had to shoot Frank Lutz. Her partner had broken off his wedding plans with the young woman. For several weeks afterwards she had called, finally calling a still recovering Beaumont at home.

The girl had been overwrought to the point of blaming Allison for the situation. Beaumont had explained to the younger woman that not only did she not even know about the break-up but that since she had just gotten out of the hospital she wasn't going to put up with the nonsense that Ms. Burch was spouting. The young woman actually did apologize and never bothered her again. Unfortunately Allison also never really figured out what had caused Cole to rethink his decision to marry Ms. Burch. On the semi-positive side though this was the decision that had caused Beaumont to rethink her relationship with Cole.

At first she would be honest she had seriously considered she and Cole more like brother and sister, so closer than partners, but still not sexual. Then Casey had been taken by Lawson.

**XXXFlashback BeginsXXX**

Despite being warned off by A.D.A. Brandt, "You can't touch Jeremy Lawson without a warrant. He is already looking into harassment proceeding against this precinct and you and Schraeger in particular Walsh. You're not going to get a warrant, not with that hanging over your head and this department won't go along with it."

"Even if by some miracle you do get the warrant, they don't want the media attention on the harassment charges and they don't want to be involved in the lawsuit as well." Nicole caught a breath as she looked over at her husband who actually had a scowl on his face. "I'm sorry. Schraegers parents may have bottomless pockets but the city of New York does not and they won't sign off on this."

Beaumont and Cole had met Walsh at the entrance to the cop shop. They had fallen into step with him as he headed to his car. He had repeatedly tried to warn them off. Even giving a cock and bull story about going out to eat, Henry had called him on it saying, "Oh great, I'm starved. So we'll follow you and wherever we end up…" he had given a little shrug.

Then in a more steely voice, "We're going with you, end of story." he said. He glanced at Beaumont and she slid into the passenger seat, "Oh and Walsh don't try and lose us, I'm a better driver than you and Allison knows this town better than the cabbies." he said as he slid into the car next to his partner. Allison noticed he had what she called his shark grin. Rarely seen but worth the experience, it was his take no prisoners, Crusader grin. It made Allsion feel almost invincible when he got that smile and that's when Allison realized her feelings towards Cole were changing.

**XXXFlashback EndingXXX**

It was actually eighteen months ago that things had started to solidify for her into the realization that she had more than platonic feelings for her partner. About the same time that she nearly lost him.

The pair had caught the case of a set of muggings in the park. The perps were a pair of males, late twentys, early thirtys, who were targeting the elderly.

**XXXFlashback StartingXXX**

This case was about to drive everyone in Second Squad into a near frenzy. Normally a mugging wouldn't really pull the entire squad but this was the ninth this week and all seemed to be the same pair of perps. Last night they had added manslaughter to their itinerary.

The Randolph's' Edgar and Maureen, had been out celebrating the Fiftieth anniversary of their first date. They had gone to the same café where they'd gone for their first date. On their way home they had been mugged by the perps in question. One of the thugs had pistol whipped Maureen when she hadn't moved fast enough for his liking. Edgar had tried to intervene and the other perp had shot him. He had given the police excellent descriptions of the two perps. Even down to descriptions of the guns used on he and his wife.

Edgar had slipped into a coma after the surgery to remove the bullet. So he was unaware that his beloved wife had suffered a stroke from the blow to the head, and had died on the way to the hospital. Most of Second Squad had parents or grandparents, and the thought of this happening to one of them had the whole precinct working overtime to bring these thugs to justice.

Henry had been talking quite a bit about respecting your elders, even the usually cynical Delahoy and Banks had agreed "Preaching to the choir." Delahoy had finally told Cole as the group knuckled down to look through surveillance video, canvassed the neighborhoods, and extra patrols were run through tha pairs hunting grounds.

Finally after the pair had somehow even with the heightened security attacked three more elders, Cole had conferred with Allison. "The only way we're going to catch these guys is with a sting." he said as he paced the interrogation room. "You and I could dress up as an elderly couple, Walking around their territory, maybe a little extra jewelry and a cane for one of us to look more vulnerable. We take these guys down." Allison had agreed and they had gone to Brown's office with the proposal.

Brown had agreed easily enough and had gotten it approved within the chain og command before going to now D.A. Brandt, who Beaumont hated. After Casey had recovered from the Lawson case, she had confessed to having known Brandt from school. She had also confessed to blackmailing Nicole to keep her secret about being the Schraeger heir. Although she knew it was probably just her temper talking, Allison had been convinced that Brandt had deliberately stalled getting help for Casey after she had been kidnapped.

Surprisingly Brandt had been fine with the plan. After she had them fill out forms promising not to sue the State of New York if they were injured, of course. Casey had pulled together outfits for the two of them and sent them off to the locker rooms to change. When they returned she used makeup and hairspray and a few other things to turn them into an elderly couple.

Casey raided her own closet and purchased a can of gray costume hair spray. Brown provided the cane from when he had a broken ankle and a hat for Cole. Banks had given a sweater vest and Delahoy with a manly sniff had given a bow tie to the costume.

So when Henry emerged he had traded his suit jacket and tie for the sweater vest and bow tie. He was wearing a pair of reading glasses and the fedora. When Allison came out, no one recognized her.

A woman entered the interrogation room and a husky yet frail voice said with amused exasperation. "Really boys do let Henry come along we have work to do you know. The woman wearing a rather frumpy pale blue dress with a lacy collar and a bulky cardigan, she had gray hair, wire rim glasses and patent leather flats. Her hair had been sprayed gray and carefully drawn wrinkles and a few age spots couldn't hide her beautiful bone structure. The slight hunch in her shoulders and back went with the cane she was currently using. Henry put on his own trench coat and the cap.

Even in the bright lights of the interrogation room, the sharp eyes and sharper minds of the detectives were fooled by the pair. "Now for the bait," Walsh said as he and his partner entered the room as Delahoy and Banks squeezed past them on their way out. Casey gave her a watch, a set of pearls and a wedding ring, while Walsh gave Cole a watch and a matching wedding ring.

There was a slight panic among the detectives when the rings were so large they nearly fell off the partners fingers. "I got it." Casey said calmly and pulled a small plastic box out of her jacket pocket. "Dental wax." she said holding up the malleable substance, before working it into a small ball and applying it to the inside of the ring. She then repeated the process for the ring that Cole was to wear. When the pair put the rings back on and they stayed in place there was a slight cheer from the group of detectives.

"The watches have G.P.S. trackers in them, so we can keep track of the perps after they mug you. Just in case they get away from you. Above all do not want any civilians getting involved and don't want either of you to get urt. So stay safe out there. These guys have already proven that they are more than willing to hurt or kill just for the hell of it." the sergeant looked as if he were going to say more but they heard Banks and Delahoy coming down the hall yelling "Make a hole." "Coming through" "Don't break this thing. I just got out of one curse. I don't need another one."

They maneuvered into the room carefully carrying the mirror that had been in the second floor women's bathroom until a few minutes before. Setting it upright, Delahoy held the mirror upright while Banks ushered the pair in front of the mirror. With a chuckle he told the partners, "and this is what you'd look like as an old married couple." She and Cole had actually stared at each other in the mirror and she had a happy, warm little spot in her chest at the smile Henry had on his face.

**Later: The sting didn't go as well as they would have hoped. The perps were literally waiting for them. Cole ad Beaumont came around a corner and there they were. Beaumont said later that she thought they might have passed them earlier a few blocks back. They figured that the two thugs had doubled back, through alleyways to meet the 'elderly couple'. They already had their guns drawn and the leader of the duo was already threatening, "Hand over your cash and jewelry and nobody gets hurt." What neither pair anticipated was the mother and child coming out of a store right behind the perps.

The woman screamed and one of the thugs turned aiming the gun at the woman and her child. Allison used the cane to yank the thugs gun arm up and away just as the gun went off. She and Cole both moved forward. Cole wrestled with his perp to keep the gun from pointing at Beaumont. Allison was trying to keep her suspect from shooting the woman or her child. Grabbing the gun arm with both hands she sent her elbow up into the perps chin with a sharp snap sending his head back. She heard the sound of his teeth clicking together sharply.

She heard a gun go off behind her but concentrated on disarming the was trying to get her into a chokehold but it was clear he was expecting a frail elderly woman, not a young, vital, very pissed off police detective. Slamming her head back into his face she then brought his wrist down on her knee three times before he dropped the gun. Turning into the mans hold she slammed her elbow into his gut twice before slamming her fist into his chin again and he went down. She looked up just in time to see Cole and his mugger standing five feet apart just as they both fired at each other.

The thug went flying back about three feet before he hit the pavement. He didn't move again. Allison watched the mugger fall and then looked back at her partner who had spun to face her. Then she saw the blood on his upper chest.

**XXXFlashback EndingXXX**

The wound had been rather minor, the therapy though had been protracted. Allison had been paired with Alvarez and Allison had spent a lot of time in the gym beating out her frustration. When she wasn't doing that she was visiting Cole and helping out with his therapy. Keeping him laughing with jokes and precinct gossip.

She made sure to keep it all PG rated of course in keeping with his Christian values. She knew her feelings had long since developed into the slow burn of love, unfortunately she knew it was unrequited. While Henry loved her both as a partner and sister, he would never think of her as a love interest. One because they were already so close it would take something major to force him to see her as a potential mate.

Second Beaumont was also quite sure that their religious differences would stand int the way of any future relationship. She may be an atheist but she had always respected Cole's religious beliefs to the point of defending them to Alvarez and others on a number of occasions.

Beaumont glanced at the clock on the wall and realized that she had been daydreaming for the past forty-five minutes. Shaking her head at herself, she went back to studying her notes even though she already knew the case backwards and forwards.

A couple of minutes later she nearly jumped out of her skin when someone tapped her on the shoulder. Walsh stood beside her an eyebrow raised at her startled reaction. He shrugged slightly and said, "Can I talk to you for a minute."

"Sure," she said turning to face him.

"In private?" he continued. Indicating the hallway.

Her brows knit thoughtfully, Beaumont glanced back at the clock and realizing she probably wasn't going to be able to go back over the notes, she responded. "I can only give you 15 minutes."

"That's fine. " he said walking with her out the door of the squad room

**xxxxxxxxx**

As Walsh led Allison down the hall towards an empty office, he composed in his head what he wanted to say. He knew it was probably going to be a wasted effort. Things usually didn't go the way he wanted them to when they talked, they were much better in bed. Which was why he loved Casey, they could talk together about just about anything, including his ex-girlfriend and her love for her partner.

He opened the door to the empty office and ushered Beaumont into the room. Remembering Casey's conversation with him as they had gotten ready for work this morning.

**XXXFlashback BeginsXXX**

"Come on Jason, you know I'm right." Casey said as she helped him find something clean to wear. Walsh had plenty of clothes at Casey's place, they just never seemed to have time to do laundry, go to the cleaners etc.

"Ok Schraeger say you're right. We know the Beaumont is in love with Cole. She already told you so. How do you know Cole loves her?" he said as he caught the clean t-shirt that Casey threw to him.

"I'm a trained detective, Walsh." she said with a smirk. He snorted and began to pull the t-shirt over his head as she continued, "I know you said Second Squad is about second chances and everything but I think Cole is going on Grangers feelings. He's scared of putting the people he loves in harms way. Allison got hurt last time because of Lutz, we're pretty sure that he broke up with Amy because of what happened with Lutz too. Maybe he's afraid of getting involved with anyone because he's afraid he won't be able to protect them."

"Cole can't act that well, he can't hide things that well." Jason said as he started as he pulled the belt through the loops on his slacks.

Casey brought out a silvery gray shirt with an electric blue tie, and handed them to him. He held them up staring at them with narrowed eyes. "These aren't mine." he growled as he shoved them back toward her. She pushed them back and said, "They are now."

"Casey.." he began.

"Don't start." Casey interrupted and said, "I did not use my trust fund money. I used the money I earned as a cop. If I want to buy my fiance' a shirt and tie that's my business, if I want to buy my lover a thong, that's my business." Casey muttered a curse under her breath as she hopped on one foot for a second and brought one of his shoes up to show him before continuing. "Deal with your independence issues, Walsh. You are going to be my husband, if you act like this every time I buy you something we are going to have a knock down, drag-out before we ever announce our engagement." She said plainly before turning back to finding his other shoe.

Quickly putting on the shirt as he said, "Yes ma'am."

"Good man, now where was I?" said Casey as she got on her hands and knees to look under the bed.

"_We_ were talking about Coles lack of acting ability." said Walsh as he admired the view of Schraeger's butt as she wriggled around under the bed trying to find his other shoe. He heard her muffled reply but couldn't make it out.

"What'd you say?" he asked as he put his tie on quickly and started tying it quickly.

Pulling her head out from under the bed with an expression of consternation o her face and a fetchingly rumpled appearance she replied. "Cole may not have any talent for lying doesn't mean Granger doesn't." She said heading into the bathroom.

"What are you talking about Cole _is_ Granger" said Walsh as he tightened the tie into place.

A little shriek of triumph came from the bathroom as Walsh came out with the missing shoe in hand, trying to tug her hair back into place with the other. "You know that, I know that but Cole has kind of convinced himself that Granger died when he became Henry Cole. He is still Granger though and I think whenever Cole needs to pull from that he does."

Walsh took the shoe from her and tossed it by its mate as he gave Casey a deep kiss using his hands to rumple her hair further. He finally broke the kiss and smiled at her dazed expression before heading to the side of the bed tucking his shirt into his pants and buckling his belt. "So what, you think whenever Allison gets to close he, Granger is deliberately acting obtuse." he said as he started putting his shoes on.

"Yeah pretty much." Casey said from the bathroom undoubtedly trying to set right her appearance. "I also think if we don't intervene they're going to go three or four years before they get together. If they ever do."

"Okay but when you say we why do I think you mean me?" said Jason as he slipped his dress shoes on and tied them quickly.

"Because you know me so well." Casey said coming up behind him on the bed and whispered in his ear. "You are her ex-lover and still are her friend, and you're coming from the male perspective. I think she'll respect that."

Walsh grumbled good naturedly as he finished tying his shoes. "Either that or she'll see it as interfering and bust my chops for it."

"But you'll do it anyway." Casey said as she gave him a teasing kiss on the nape of his neck.

"Yeah, yeah, the things I do for love." said Walsh as he slipped his jacket on.

**XXXFlashback EndingXXX**

Deciding to be blunt Walsh said, "So how are things going with you and Cole."

Her brows knit curiously, she said, "Fine why?"

Walsh studied her and only because he knew her so well was he able to see the flash of pain as she answered him. Tilting his head he said, "Let me rephrase that. How are things between you and Henry?"

Her face stiffening slightly, Beaumont stared at him for a moment. Before she could lose her famous temper, Walsh continued, "Before you ask, Casey and I are both concerned that you and Cole are at a stalemate. She suggested that if you would like I can have a little talk with Henry. Suss him out. See if he might be interested in you and the pair of you can go from there. We know its none of our business but we care about both of you and want you to be as happy as we are."

Allison bit her lip and paced the short distance away from him that the small office allowed. She returned to face him paused and then paced away from him again. When she returned this time she sighed but there was a smile on her face, a little sad, but a smile, "No." she said simply, "I thank both of you for thinking of it and who knows I may ask you for help later." she said with a shaky laugh, "but for right now, I think if its going to happen it will have to be naturally. Otherwise I'll always wonder, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah I do." he said as he wrapped his arms around her in a supportive hug. "It'll be okay." he said gently.

The door to the small office opened and Cole said, "We need to get going partner." The pair jumped apart guiltily, but Henry's expression never changed as Beaumont straightened her jacket and said, "I'm ready as I'll ever be." She walked out passed her partner and he studied her with some concern before turning back to Walsh with a slight nod.

Walsh waited until the door closed behind the younger detective before blowing out a breath with a half embarrassed chuckle and repeated. "The things I do for love."


	4. Chapter 4

Brown makes a toast of good luck to the couple. Federal Marshalls come in and arrest Jason for the murder of Andrei Mihaylov. The man who killed Brenda Cooper, the woman that Jason was engaged to while he played baseball. The one who was trying to get him to throw the games for gambling purposes.

**You Had to be There - Chapter 4**

Alvarez took his ladies arm and looped it through his arm as they walked through the doors of the Schraeger mansion. Nicole looked stunning in her shimmering pale blue evening gown. Her hair was piled on top of her head with tendrils hanging down to her shoulders. The diamonds her grandmother left to her were stunning, although Eddie had told her on more than one occasion that she would look stunning in a gunny sack. He knew he looked good in his tux.

While he was more than happy for Walsh and Schraeger, Nicole had drilled into his head that this was an opportunity to network She had finally admitted to having known Casey in school, but had explained that she had been sworn to secrecy about Casey's identity by her old school chum. The pair were going around trying to schmooze with the upper crust, only to find themselves surprisingly snubbed. Even people who were friends of her parents seemed to be pretending not to know them.

Alvarez used his finely honed detective skills (he eavesdropped), to overhear that some of the families had lost a load of money a few months back. One of their own Carlton Overstreet III had convinced several of his fellow bigwigs to buy into some very expensive and very fake investments. When the case had come up, Nicole had apparently made the totally wrong call of handing it off to one of the ADA's a young man who had actually stepped up to the plate and indicted the embezzler to the tune of twenty five to thirty years. Unfortunately, the guy had skipped bail, and was in the wind.

Apparently several of the people here this evening who were friends of the elder Schraeger's blamed Nicole because she had sent in the second string so to speak instead of taking the case herself. Not that she really could have changed the fact that the thief had skipped town while out on bail, but people needed someone to blame for his escape, so they blamed Nic.

Eddie decided he was going to get his wife out of here as soon as they were able to congratulate the happy couple. He was going to take her home pamper her a little bit with a foot massage, bubble bath and a bottle of wine. Then he would tell her what the real deal had been. His wife was tough she would bounce back that didn't mean that he wouldn't protect his vixen as much as he could.

Meanwhile Eric Delahoy entered the rather crowded party with the lovely Dr. Monica Crumb on his arm wearing a royal blue form fitting Asian inspired dress. Her hair had gotten longer and was slicked back into a long ponytail. The embroidery in the dress was mimicked in her long earrings, which was the only jewelry she wore. Eric wore his best suit and was very proud of Monica.

Leo Banks followed his partner through the door with Bridget following him in a slinky bronze dress. Leo felt his shoulders automatically stiffen at the sight of the crowd. He spoke loud enough that the foursome could hear. "I don't think this is quite what Schraeger had in mind when she said, "Just a few people."

"She did say her mom had different ideas about what a little gathering meant," Bridget added, as he leaned into her husband and gave him a supportive hug. "It's cool babe, think of it as an adventure."

"No supply closet sex here," Monica hissed.

"Spoil sport." Banks and Delahoy said in unison.

Bridget giggled while Monica just rolled her eyes. "No offense gang, but we got a babysitter for the evening." said Leo with a twinkle in his eye. "So lets get this party started, even with the stuffed shirts in attendance." The group all chuckled even though Eric's was a little forced. Monica ran her fingers lovingly through his very curly hair, scratching his sensitive scalp delicately with her long fingernails, he leaned into her gently, he whispered in her ear, "You are my rock, lady."

The couples went into the large living area where the main party was going on. The two detectives went around finding people they knew and even some who they were vaguely familiar with and introducing themselves and their ladies.

Cole leaned against the wall next to the bar sipping his ginger ale. He had already seen Alvarez and D.A. Brandt. Although neither one seemed to be having a good time, they made small talk with him for several minutes. Before excusing themselves to go look for other detectives from Second Squad, as well as people from the D.A.'s office and the court system. Henry sighed.

He looked around at all of the people and felt…alone. These men in their suits and cigars, the women with their evening gowns and jewelry. Their talk of investments, money market ventures, art, real estate and of course the main topic of conversation was Overstreet. Henry being the punctual type had been one of the first people here, so he had been privy to quite a few of their conversations and yet he had heard not one conversation about the real reason for the party…the happy couple. He found that rather sad and shaming, and began to wonder if some of the things that Frank said about these people were true. Worse yet he began to wonder if he should just go back o Navane Granger.

They worked day in, day out to put bad people behind bars and yet bad people continued to exist. He looked around and realized that there were at least three groups of people here, who's conversations had implicated in their own cases of tax evasion, embezzling and fraud. He wondered if it would do any good to try to arrest these men. He sighed again as the mood he was in continued to drag him down.

Lately the only thing that kept him willing to get out of bed in the morning let alone coming to work was the possibility of seeing Allison. Her smile, her spirit, they filled up the squad room. She had told him at some point in the beginning of their partnership that she was an atheist. He had seen her appreciate the beauty and wonder of the world around her. She had supported a mother who's child was missing, and wept tears of joy and relief right along with the family as the child was returned. She had sat with and comforted an elderly woman who's husband had died of a heart attack as they waited for the bus to come and take the body away.

She may not believe in God but she knew right from wrong, she was a good woman, a compassionate woman. He looked up to see the back of a woman in a scarlet dress, he was a man, and even from the back this woman had a stunning figure. The dress was very form fitting, a beaded bodice with only one shoulder led down to a short train. The beading in shades of red, gold, copper, and silver led down the back of the dress to the train and were set to look like flames.

As the woman started to turn Henry looked up her hair was long, dark, and wavy and was held back off the bare shoulder with a flame beaded comb. The face was even more stunning than the dress because it was one he knew by heart. The deep dark eyes, the high sharp cheekbones, and those lips. Allison.

Recognizing him, she gave him a smile and walked towards him and that was enough to take his breath away. The beading in front was denser over Allison's breasts and up over the shoulder leading to the back of the dress. It then led down to her left hip and down the sides of a thigh high slit in the dress. When she took a step the slit swished open to reveal Allison's impressive legs and a scarlet stiletto with four inch heels.

When she finally reached him and stepped forward to kiss him on the edge of his mouth, he stopped breathing for a moment. "Thank goodness I found you. I feel like chum in a shark tank." That instantly made him look around and sure enough there were more than a few lecherous gazes aimed at the beauty beside him, and more than a few jealous stares aimed at him.

"You do look gorgeous, not that you don't usually look gorgeous, cause you do…all the time. It's just…" He was blushing, Henry knew he was blushing but he had to say this before he lost his nerve. "They may think they're sharks, but you are not chum." he said, drawing a breath to calm himself before saying, "You are a flame and they are the moths drawn to you." He said indicating her in the dress with his hand, "And with you're permission ma'am. I'm the lucky bastard, who will get to escort you. Pardon my language." Allison just laughed throatily as she looped her arm through his.

**Xxxxxxxxx**

Estelle was growing a little aggravated with her daughter, such an ungrateful child. After all didn't she know that when she got over this phase she was going through, the connections she was making at this party would serve her well in the future when she took over from her father. Really this whole aggravating nonsense about only inviting workmates and friends was ridiculous.

The fact that the only thing that everyone at the party seemed capable of talking about was the dreadful Overstreet affair was also a little disturbing. After all the party was supposed to be a party not a commiseration. People were supposed to notice the food, the drinks, and the decorations, oh well Estelle understood business. Or at least she understood what it was to be a businessman's wife.

Her daughter was going to give her a migraine I mean she had been in this phase for how many years now? She really had to talk to that child psychologist again. Were these things supposed to last for


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N-Not something that will usually happen but I got inspired and sort of kept going. So two chapters for You Had to be There and one for my other story. Which should still be posted on Friday. Hope you enjoy this. I'm trying to make sure this isn't completely Walsh/Schraeger centric like the last one. I wanted to get all of Second Squad involved. How am I doing? Review and let me know what you think. It helps me write better.**

**Chapter 5**

Eddie Alvarez managed to keep from slamming the handset down on his desk phone, barely. He knew it probably wouldn't break, but in his present mood he wasn't absolutely certain. He drew a few deep breaths to keep his mind clear and not red tinged. He loved Nic, he really did, but right now he was ready to have a huge screaming match with her. Only thing keeping him from doing that was they were both at work and the current situation.

He had to keep focused on the problem at hand, Walsh, and figuring out what the hell was going on. Eddie knew that when the two of them got home that night what was probably gonna happen. He also knew that Nic would try to once again persuade him to stay away from the case. They had been arguing about it since last night when the Federal Marshal's had barged into the engagement party to take Walsh out in handcuffs.

Nic hadn't even known the particulars of the case but she was already advising him to stay away from the case. Her argument that it was political suicide to be involved in a federal case with someone he had worked with for the better part of five years, was valid but not his main concern. He refused and that is what had started the argument. Already tense from being snubbed Nic had expected him to go along with her. The fact that he didn't agree just added to her irritation about what happened at the party.

When she realized she wasn't going to win him over about staying away from the case, she instead turned it around. Now insisting he report any suspected wrong-doing by Walsh. True there was probably plenty to report if he thought about it, but again not the point. As it was, he was getting a whole new look at his wives way of thinking, and it wasn't pretty.

**xxxxxxxxx**

Casey paced in Brown's office impatiently as the sergeant finished his call with the police commissioner. She could already tell from Brown's side of the conversation, the conversation wasn't going well. The commissioner was basically telling Brown to keep his people away from the federal investigation.

Casey was pissed off, how dare the commissioner just leave Jason to the mercies of the feds over a case no one seemed to know anything about. No one had even heard anything about an Andrei Mihaylov. Her mother and father were tag team calling her to find out what was going on, and truthfully she had no idea. Even if they hadn't been engaged they were partners Walsh would have told her if he was having trouble with some goon. He had said nothing, and okay yeah he was a good actor, but since they had started playing poker, she knew his tell, or thought she did.

Finally Brown hung up the phone with a huff, and before Casey could say a word, Brown ordered her to sit down. When she started to argue he reiterated "Sit down, Schraeger and stop muttering to yourself. It's very distracting when you're on the phone with your boss and one of your best detectives is having an external, internal monologue with herself. Not to mention a little disturbing."

Casey gave her own huff as she sat in one of the chairs in front of Brown's desk and leaned forward expectantly. "As you no doubt heard, the commissioner has ordered us not to interfere in Walsh's case. Apparently he is feeling pressure from the mayors office who if feeling pressure from the governors office, and if he's feeling pressured it's way above my pay grade to know from who."

"But Jason is one of our own. I thought we always looked out for one of our own. No matter what?" Casey said doing what she thought was an impressive job of keeping her emotions and temper under control. Until the sarge said, "Schraeger I said to calm down." So apparently not as impressive an effort as she had first thought. Casey closed her mouth so sharply she was pretty sure that Harvey Brown had heard her teeth click sitting across the desk from her. It didn't stop her from nearly growling at the clerk who came into the office, after giving only a perfunctory knock.

The woman ignored her though as she handed over a rather large file to the sergeant, and then turned on her heel and left again. The man flipped open the file as though reassuring himself it was the one he had requested, before flipping it closed again. Looking at the young woman sitting across from him Brown asked perfunctorily, "What does your desk look like Detective Schraeger?"

"I cleared it in anticipation of the long weekend , W-Walsh and I had plans sir." Casey stumbled a little over his name, but her eyes didn't waver from her superiors.

Brown nodded and said, "Good. You've been temporarily reassigned. You will be investigating a cold case file. The murder of one Brenda Cooper." he said handing over the file.

"But sir…" Casey began as she automatically took the folder from her superior.

"No buts, Schraeger." Brown replied aridly, "I think you will find the particulars of the case pertinent to current events. Also you are used to working with a partner where the caseload is involved so you will pull whatever assistance you may need from your fellow detectives. As long as it does not interfere with the cases they are currently working on. Understood?" Brown knew Casey was seething with anger. The only thing missing would be the smoke coming out of her ears, "Read the initial assessment before you leave this office, detective. I want to see if you have any questions."

Casey began to read the file, breathing deeply as she did so. Then she re-read the two page assessment a second and a third time. Before looking up at her boss, both eyebrows raised and mouth agape. "Before you say anything you should check the name of the secondary on the case." She did and whispered in a raw voice, "You knew. This whole time you knew his secret."

"I did." said Brown and he stared at her with a ferocious look on his face. "I'll tell you something else I know. If the feds are reaching this far back just to get a suspect, then one of two things is going on. One they are looking for a scapegoat because they have no clue, what's going on, which is just stupid and lazy. Two they have an idea where its going and they are scrambling for a cover-up until they can solve it. Neither of which is good for Walsh."

"That being said, the mayor, feds and all the bigwigs say we can't get involved in the Mihaylov murder case. They said nothing about the Cooper case, and I think it is well past time it was resolved. Don't you agree Detective Schraeger?"

"Sir, yes sir." she said standing up sharply, pausing for a moment. During which Brown wasn't sure if he was about to be saluted or hugged. He gave a little smirk as she turned on her heel and walked out of his office and was surrounded by the other four detectives in the squad room.

Standing he went to the door of his office and said as he leaned against the jam of the door casually, "Schraeger, the conference room is open. I suggest you make use of it and remember to clean up after yourselves. He tossed her the key out of his pocket, we wouldn't want anything leaking out, after all."

Casey caught the keys one-handed and said, "No sir." Before heading to the conference room trailed by every other detective in Second Squad. Brown gave a little smirk, sometimes even the boss had to be the insubordinate. Walsh was a good detective, if anyone thought he was just going to let him be buried as a footnote in a federal file somewhere they were sadly mistaken.

**Xxxxxxxxx**

Casey had with the help of her fellow detectives, tacked up the pertinent information on the Cooper case on the old white board stuck in the cramped conference room. She nodded towards the door and Banks rose and quickly closed and locked the door. "What

we're about to discuss does not leave this room. Not even spouses or girlfriends, sorry guys."

"Come on Schraeger," said Delahoy in an unusually non-cynical tone of voice, "We're not going to let the Feebies just come in and scoop up Walsh without so much as a fight are we?"

"That's exactly what the Commissioner wants us to do." said Casey baldly. There were several mutters, including traitor and political pig. That last one coming from Beaumont.

"So we can't work on Walsh's case we're going to work on the murder of Ms. Brenda Cooper."

"Who the hell is Brenda Cooper?" said Banks angrily.

"Brenda Cooper was the hell, the girlfriend/fiance' of one Jason Walsh. Baseball player, first baseman for the New York Mets at the time." said Schraeger calmly. Already braced for the shocked assembly of detectives. Instead of answering the flurry of questions, Schraeger waited till the furor died down and said, "Get it out of your system now because after we solve this and hopefully get Walsh out, you will not harass him about this. Clear?"

With everyone giving uneasy assent, the young detective continued, "As I said, she was engaged to Walsh, Walsh was approached by someone to fix games for gambling. When he refused he was threatened, he refused to bow to the threats. He didn't report it however, because he had no proof."

"Ms. Cooper was a grad student of U.N.Y., working on getting her C.P.A. She also worked at a convenience store around the corner from the apartment she shared with Mr. Walsh. Two weeks after Mr. Walsh was threatened, Ms. Cooper was attacked in what was then called a mugging gone wrong. Apparently Mr. Walsh told the police about the threats against him. Even told the lead detective who he thought was behind the attack."

"A person who the detective chose to ignore as a possible lead in the case because they had insufficient evidence, a supposedly rock solid alibi and because of the persons position in the local business and political scene. A Mr. Andrei Mihaylov, by way of the Czechnian Republic. He apparently has or had dual citizenship. They supposedly questioned him, to be told he had the alibi that he was having dinner in one of his establishments with two of his employees."

Casey met Beaumont's eyes when she said, "Ms. Cooper died from her injuries six days later, without regaining consciousness."

"Where did the attack take place and when?" asked Cole. "It took place approximately 11:30 at night she was on her way home from the convenience store. Approximately three blocks from home, she took the same route home every night. Her fiance' and a friend backtracked and found her." No one stared at Casey for speaking about Walsh as if she didn't know him. Distancing ones self from the case helped cushion you from the emotional and mental toll of a case. Then Delahoy's cell phone rang.


	6. Chapter 6

**You Had to be There-Chapter 6**

**A/N-Warning: There is discussion of impotence and all that entails. So this is one of those chapters for which the T-rating is appropriate. No sex involved.~A**

At first Eric thought it might be Monica, calling to cancel their date for this evening, that would have been bad enough. When he took the call, the voice on the other end was a fellow detective who knew they were working the clown case. He tapped Leo on the shoulder and indicated he should follow as Eric led the way out of the conference room.

Leo listened to Delahoy's side of the conversation as they made their way back to the squad room. "Wait, how many again? And all within a half an hour, you're sure about that?" Grabbing a pad and a pen off of his desk, Eric said, "Give me those addresses." and proceeded to start scribbling information down on the pad. As he finishes writing he thanks the beat cop on the other end and hangs up. Grabbing his coat and indicating for Leo to follow him, when his partner catches up Eric begins to explain the phone call.

"That was Mai, she's a beat cop, Monica's cousin, smart as a whip; works out of the 15.

Anyway she knows a bit about the case cause we were discussing it when we went to a family gathering at Monica's parents." He maneuvered his partner around a bottle neck at the station house door, before continuing to explain.

"Mai was helping with dispatch for a big deal they have going on over there at the Benson apartments. Anyway, while they were doing that three calls came in about clowns committing robberies that match our perps M.O." Banks slid into the passenger side of their unmarked car as Delahoy went around to get into the driver's side and got in. As he maneuvered the car into traffic he continued, "Mai's a good kid, she's already smoothed the way with their burglary division who are already swamped. They're still working that thing over at the apartments, but Mai said she should be able to meet us at the last scene."

Watching his partner as he threaded his way through traffic, Leo said seriously, "So what aren't you telling me?"

Eric sighed before admitting, "All three cases occurred within thirty minutes of each other, and…"

"And?" Banks prompted.

"Someone got shot at the second crime scene." Delahoy said reluctantly, "They're at St. Catherine's in surgery right now. Critical. Apparently someone decided it would be better to shred all of the paper in the back before they called the cops or the bus for their friend."

"Bookie." Banks said in realization.

"Oh no!" Eric said in mock horror as he pulled in front of a pawn shop, "They run a legitimate convenience store, and have no idea why the clown would bypass the store and go directly to the back of the store." He said letting the mocking derision drip from his voice as he continued to explain as they headed to the entrance at the corner of the pawn shop.

The sign on the windows of the pawn shop said, "Dean's Downtown Pawn Shop; We Pay Top Dollar for Gold and Silver. Jewelry Appraised, While You Wait."

"I remember this place didn't they close it down earlier this year for receiving stolen goods?" Leo asked.

"Yep, and twice last year that I can recall. Guy pays the fines and is back in business with a week. Talk about revolving door policy." Delahoy said as he led the way past the door which was actually smashed outwards. There were two beat cops one standing guard on either side of the door, the partners displayed their badges and after examining them, he let the partners pass.

Two detectives were inside one was talking to the owner, the other seemed to be studying the merchandise in the establishment. The partners glanced at each other both having the same thought, 'The detective was trying to match up the merchandise with other robbery cases they had.'

The owner was sitting on a chair at the end of his display case, he had an ice pack pressed to the side of his head, and seemed to be very irritated with both detectives. The two sets of detectives conferred and after some squabbling over who should really take the case, it was decided Banks and Delahoy could take it, since they were fairly sure the same perp(s) were involved. After questioning the store owner. He gave them a description of the clown who attacked him. Banks made sure to have him give a crude drawing of the clowns makeup. He said the clown had hit him on the head with a juggling pin from the door.

Apparently the owner had magnetic locks installed on the door, and had tripped the switch before picking up a bat to try and take down the thief, only the thief had turned the tables and gotten the owner first. Then he had turned and manhandled the door open in an impressive display of strength.

Although there were a lot of valuable items, only the cash had been taken according to the owner and while he had cameras the system had been down because they were upgrading it. After some manipulative questioning the owner had added a little more detail like the perps costume was white with red stripes and that this clown was taller and more slender, than previous witnesses had suggested.

When they were certain that they had gotten all the information from the store owner, they suggested he go to the emergency room to get checked out. They then ordered one of the squad car units to sit on the place at least until the owners nephew could come and board up the door and set the alarm.

Eric asked Leo, "Why do you keep having them draw the clowns face paint?"

"True clowns, professionals, usually have their own face paint design. Specifically theirs, like a trademark, some of the higher paid ones, do have the design trademarked. So no one else can use it without their permission. Agents have copies of their clients face paint to show to people who want a clown to work for their parties and what have you."

"So we may be able to track them down by their face paint?"

"Exactly,"

**Xxxxxxxxx**

Next stop was a convenience store that was pretty much right on the line between the two precincts. This robbery went more smoothly, the woman behind the counter had not given the perp the money out of the register, because he hadn't asked for it. Instead he had walked right on past the clerk at the counter, into the back room, where he had robbed the boss and his three bookmakers.

The boss was currently cussing the young twenty-something cashier for not having stopped the man. She was explaining or trying to explain tearfully that she had thought the clown was just another of his clients. Since he hadn't asked for anything or shopped the aisles like most shoppers but had gone right to the door. The owner had then informed her she was fired, with words that Banks would never use in front of any female, even a stone cold killer. The owner also didn't like it much when she reminded him that the guard at the door, someone she called Gus, hadn't stopped the clown either, so why didn't he fire him.

When the a-hole then grabbed the young woman and acted as if he were going to hit her, the partners were about to intercede when the clerk acted. Easily breaking the bruisers grip on her arms, she punched him in the chest, slammed her forehead into his nose and kneed him in the groin. "Oh and by the way I will be seeking wrongful dissolution of employment, sexual harassment and assault charges on you, so I suggest you get a good lawyer."

Grabbing her backpack from under the counter and stepping over her prone former employer. She walked over to the duo and said to the detectives, "I take it you heard all of that, including my lack of involvement with the clown. That being said he was 6' 1", 300 lbs, bald and I'll come down tomorrow to help with a sketch artist and fill out a report. If that's okay, right now I gotta' get to class."

"Ma'am, I understand that somebody got shot?" Leo said quickly.

"Oh that wasn't the clown." shaking her head, "That was Percy. Great with numbers but can't see past three feet. Why anyone would give him a gun, I have no idea. He was aiming for the clown I assume and hit my replacement Eli. He's supposed to be out of surgery in about an hour."

"Anything else you can reach me here." She said giving them a card with her number and name. Elaina Shishani. "If he gets off the floor before you leave, please let him know that I will also be re-submitting my complaint to the 15th precinct about the gambling going on in the back of this store."

"Try the Second instead, ask for Banks or Delahoy." Delahoy managed to say before the woman whisked out of the front door.

"I will." They heard as she hopped on a bicycle and pedaled away.

Naturally because of the gambling they had no surveillance equipment. The boss and his bookies didn't really give a very good description of the clown and couldn't or wouldn't tell with any accuracy what had been stolen.

When the owner muttered under his breath, "I'm gonna press charges against that stupid girl. She doesn't know who she's messing with."

Banks politely told him, "That is your prerogative, sir. However since you attacked her first in front of witnesses, it would be classified as self-defense. Basically, you have no case."

"What good are you then?" he said as he huffed

As the partners walked out of the convenience store, Leo said, "So we have a car sit on this place, right."

"Right, you never know, the guy might come back." agreed Eric as they headed back to their car.

"And if the unit sees something qualifying as illegal activity, well they could intervene and have quite the feather in their cap." Agreed Banks with a grin, as he nodded his head at his partner over the roof of their car.

And if Ms. Shishani, should report it to us and we request a specific unit, say one we've already had some knowledge of….like a relative of a friend." Delahoy agreed with a sparkle in his eye. "or girlfriend. I like the way you think partner, Mai should be at the last site." The partners got into their car, buckled up and were on their way. Already discussing what they were going to pick up to eat, and who would do what in regards to the paperwork.

**Xxxxxxxxx**

They arrived at the last site as an ambulance was pulling away. A lovely Asian woman walked over to them her young face making Leo feel all of his forty-five years. "Hey Delahoy," she saw him look past her to the receding taillights of the ambulance. "Oh don't worry the foreman's wife got a little overcome. She was afraid her husband had been injured or something. Instead she fainted, due to the heat and stress according to the EMT's. She'll be fine."

Foreman's name is Jake Townsend. Apparently the clown hit just before the whistle blew, made off with several thousand in cash. No security on site, till after they close down for the day. No cameras or anything, the sites not union, so basically lot of migrant or indigent workers. That's why they got so much cash. Foreman was the only one in the office when the clown came in, the workers were…well working. Foreman didn't put up a fight, which is good. This one unlike the others so far had a gun. From what the foreman said sounds like a 45 cal. Revolver. Description is 5' 10", 180. Skull cap over hair. Blue eyes. Costume is red and white striped, he's drawing out the makeup design now."

Officer Chou climbed into the trailer that served as the foreman's office ahead of the two detectives, "How's it coming Mr. Townsend?" she said amicably.

"Straight-line conceptual drawing I'm good at." the foreman said , a little frustrated, "Freehand portraits, not so much, but that's as close as I can get." he said handing her a sheet of blank paper with a pretty good drawing of the clown who had stolen the payroll.

Officer Chou held up the drawing for the two detectives while they held up their other two drawings from the two other robberies sites. The clowns didn't look anything alike makeup wise. "So at least three different perps, for sure. And now there are guns involved. Wonderful." said Leo sarcastically.

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

Monica's eyes followed the dessert cart, before sighing and looking back down at her tea. "You know, you could have something sweet. It's not like you actually need to be on a diet. Tell you what we could maybe share one of them if you like." Eric said with well-concealed concern.

She looked up at him and flashed him a smile, recognizing the concern in his tone. "I'm fine and I'd love that chocolate cake thing with the silver beads on it. A cup of coffee would be great too." His girlfriend smiled at him warmly, as he summoned the waiter.

He knew Monica had gone to visit her grandparents and the conversation they had was what was weighing on her mind but he was going to let it come out in it's own time. He could tell that the Monica's family was upset because they had only had two daughters before a bout of ovarian cancer had rendered her grandmother barren. Her mother had died in an accident when Monica had only been three. Her father a heart attack just about two years ago. Her aunt and uncle had only had Mai and Tao. Both were still young and working on their careers but both had the Chou name not their grandfathers name. So effectively the family name would die with their grandparents.

It had been a heavy discussion at the family gathering the weekend before last and it had been on Eric's mind as well. His own older brother had taken over the family business from his father years ago and already had a boy, a girl and a bun in the oven. Eric loved his niece and nephew and would no doubt love the new addition.

The point had been though that in a traditional Asian family, he didn't really fit in. He had actually picked Mai's brain over the past couple of weeks and thought he might have a solution, to the whole white man, Asian woman issue. He just had to talk to Monica about it. Now how to broach the subject, when she already seemed to have some heavy things on her mind as well.

A while later when they had finished their dessert and were enjoying their coffee, Monica took a deep breath and blurted, "Do you want to have kids some day?"

Luckily Eric hadn't had anything in his mouth when she asked the question or he was afraid they both might have been wearing whatever it would have been. Even more luckily he had already been considering this and other questions. The others could come later, but this, yeah he had this.

"Actually I have been thinking about that a lot lately. I went to see a specialist the other day and just like we were afraid, the chemo seems to have wiped out the uh… little guys. There's no sign of whether it's permanent, but I have actually thought about it."

He said in a rambling kind of way. Ok so he had thought about it, not the particulars of the conversation but the subject yeah.

"Well we do have your mini-you's in cold storage. We did kind of anticipate that this might be a problem after the chemo. Your right though they might still come back and everything…" said Monica also in a kind of scattered fashion.

"Three," said Eric as he took her hand in his, "don't really care about whether it's boys or girls or whatever. I want at least three though, and I would like at least one to be a boy." he said almost dreamily, "The first two if my own little swimmers don't come back I want to use the ones we have in cold storage. The third though I'd like to adopt, there are so many kids who lose their parents to disease, wars, crime, random accidents. I'd like to adopt a child with you."

"Wow," Monica said with a wide grin on her face, "you really have thought of this."

"Yeah I have how do you feel about it all?" Eric asked her a little breathlessly.

Monica leaned forward and said very quietly, "That I love you, very much you crazy man." and then she kissed him passionately on the lips.

When they came up for air, Eric nearly shouted, "Waiter, check please!" Monica started giggling and didn't stop until they got to his apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

**You Had to be There-Chapter 7**

Allison sighed heavily and rolled her eyes as the judge announced the decision he had made about an hour and a half ago. The Nash's, the defendants were to be released with ankle monitors, to separate residences. The two defendants were a still married couple who had decided they couldn't live with each other any longer. Instead of seeking a divorce lawyer, they each sought an assassin to take out their respective spouse.

They had decided that they not only could no longer live with the other but that they didn't want to split the money. The pair had started a computer barter system that had actually made the owners 90 million dollars so far. Fortunately for the pair they had hired incompetent assassins. The husband had hired a friend from the old neighborhood whose idea of making it look like an accident was to blow up the wives car. Only the bomb had misfired and started a fire instead, in the engine of the car. The fire did not destroy the device, which was later discovered by the repair crew working on the car.

Meanwhile the wife had hired a professional to take out her husband, a former Marine marksman, he had lain in wait for the husbands car to reach the edge of a steep ravine before blowing out a tire, sending the car careening into the ravine… only the husband wasn't in the car. Normally because of where the car was the body would have been removed and the car left where it was because it had happened so many times before on this particular turn on this ravine.

Then the device had been discovered in the remains of the wives vehicle and a deeper investigation had been deemed necessary and Beaumont and Cole had been sent in to investigate. The pair discovered that these weren't the first near misses to occur to the couple.

The husband had nearly drowned while scuba diving, been accidentally nearly poisoned when clam juice had accidentally gotten mixed into his drink (the man was deathly allergic to shellfish, and nearly got squashed by a pallet of materials while touring the construction site of their new offices.

The wife had nearly fallen to her death while rock climbing, had almost gotten electrocuted by a frayed cord on her new computer, and had nearly fallen to her death from their balcony when the railing collapsed.

The partners were able to track down the first hit man from a partial fingerprint left on the device in the wives car and tracked down the other hit man using the bullet that was still embedded in the tire of the husband's car. It had taken Cole only forty-five minutes to break the husbands hit man. Whereas it had only taken Allison thirty-eight minutes to take the wives hit mans story apart.

Thus here they were in the court room listening to the judge announce what Cole had already been informed of by his partner over an hour ago. He had trusted Allison's instincts she could usually read a judges body language, like most poker players could read a tell. Which was why she was sighing and he was grumbling under his breath.

As soon as the partners were out of the courthouse, Cole couldn't contain his own frustration, " He says the prisons are too overcrowded to add two more prisoners over a domestic issue. A domestic issue, really, what about the driver who died in the ravine."

"Or the one who's still in the hospital with the second and third degree burns over a third of his body. He just ignores that and grants them both bail." Beaumont agreed, as she vented with a barely muffled screech and was looking around for something to kick. Henry took her arm and led her outside to the steps of the courthouse.

"Why are we out here?" asked Allison as she looked at her partner curiously.

Henry actually smiled at her affectionately before saying, "I recognize it when you get the 'I want to kick something right now' look." He said as he guided her by the elbow to the landing on the stairs. "If I let you kick anything in there, you'd either end up with a broken toe from all the marble or with a contempt charge."

Allison actually laughed a little and said, "Always watching out for me partner, aren't you?"

"Yes ma'am," Henry said with a little grin as he gazed back at her. They both looked a little uncomfortable after a moment so he changed the subject, "Have you heard anything from Schraeger or Walsh about what's going on?"

Beaumont huffed in frustration again as she replied, "No, and on top of that I can't find out anything on Mihaylov. There's no obit, no case file, nothing. It's like someone erased him from the system. Like he didn't even exist."

I'll do you one better," said Henry, "I can find no connection between Mihaylov and Walsh, either past or present. Not that I think he did kill him, but I can't find a reason for the feds to think he did either."

The partners hadn't realized it until the husband tapped Allison on the shoulder, that the married couple from the courthouse had made their way outside. Their respective lawyers were talking to the assembled press, the wife stood beside her young and handsome attorney.

Meanwhile the husband had made his way over to the two police detectives who had arrested himself and his wife for attempted murder, I'm having a "Get Out of Jail Free" Party at my Park Avenue place this evening. I was wondering if you might want to join myself and a few of my friends to celebrate." he said. "I thought we might discuss your future business opportunities…"

"You know, you should treat women with more respect," said Cole as he got in the husbands face. The husband was startled, as the younger man had a furious expression on his face.

Cole hardly ever got angry so Allison was staring at him perplexed, as Mr. Nash held up his hands in surrender, instead of backing off, Henry continued, "Do you know that I could arrest you right now, Mr. Nash for witness tampering for even speaking to Detective Beaumont?"

"Take it easy man." Nash said as he backed away, with a slightly nervous smile, "I didn't realize the lady was yours, sorry."

Henry muttered, "I only wish she was," as he stepped away from Nash.

Nash's lawyer was suddenly there beside him, pulling him away with the admonition to "Don't be a bigger ass than you already have been."

Henry turned to see Allison was looking at him in shock, and he realized she had heard him admit the truth. Henry stuttered, "Uhm, I forgot that I had to do…something…so I… need to go…"

Before Allison could find her voice he rushed off down the street, leaving her standing on the steps of the courthouse


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N-This chapter is dedicated to the LaughingLadybug. This wouldn't be here without you. Thanks. Because I am posting this one early, the next one may be late. Although I hope not. Please enjoy and continue to review. Thank you all for your continued support. ~A **

**You Had to be There-Chapter 8**

Walsh was frustrated and pissed off but hiding it well, these guys had arrested him for killing a man who's name he hadn't heard in a decade and a half. Alexei Mihaylov was the man who was responsible for Dana Cooper's death. He hadn't even thought of Dana for several weeks, not since he and Casey had gotten engaged at least. Mihaylov he hadn't though of in several months. Casey was probably having a huge tear because of the Federal Marshall's interrupting their engagement party. That was Federal Agents for you, they were great at grandstanding, not so thorough about doing the legwork in a case.

Then there was his interrogator, although he didn't know him personally he knew who the man questioning him was. AD Bradley Collins was not a Federal Marshall, he was the Assistant Director of the local branch of the FBI. Casey and he had both met the AD on a few cases they had worked with the FBI. Although arrogant and entitled, he had struck Walsh as a fair sort of agent, until now.

"Let's try this again shall we, Detective Walsh." asked Collins politely.

"Sure, it's not going to change anything though." Jason said relaxing back into the comfortable chair as much as possible.

"Where were you the third of this month?" AD Collins asked, while studying a file in front of him.

"We were finishing up the case we were working on…" Jason began.

"We being your partner and yourself, your partners name being Casey Schraeger Ms. Schraeger also now being your fiancé' I believe?" said Collins rather coolly as he interrupted Walsh yet again.

Clenching his jaw, Jason counted to ten very quickly and said, "Since you actually interrupted our engagement party, I'm pretty sure you know the answer to that question. Even if I hadn't already answered it half a dozen times."

"Of course," said Collins rather condescendingly. "I assume the family approved, since they were throwing the party at their residence."

"I don't know what that has to do with your case agent, other than you fishing for a sound bite to leak to the press." said Jason and now he was getting irritated, "But to answer your question I don't know, I never asked, and it's none of your business in the first place."

Jason pretended he couldn't see when the AD wrote, 'SUSPECT UNCOOPERATIVE IN INTERROGATION.'

"Could you give us an idea about what the case was you were working on, detective." Collins finally asked rather blandly.

"We had received an anonymous tip that a group of green growers were smuggling drugs into the city in their deliveries of produce, in this case coffee. The smell of the fresh coffee threw off the scent dogs. We were on that case for over three weeks, before Casey figured out the coffee was Colombian, not home grown, and that's where the drugs were coming from too." Jason continued with some pride, "When we found some of the drugs, we were able to prove the green grocers had handled it. Some of the pollen and plant particles were found on it. Casey broke the case."

Collins smiled thinly at the obvious pride, before asking, "And what happened later?"

"I'm assuming you mean after all the paperwork was filled out?" snarked Walsh with a cool smile of his own.

"Yes detective, after the paperwork." said Collins, and Jason could tell Collins was starting to get annoyed as well.

"As I said before…repeatedly. Casey and I had agreed at the beginning of the case to have a date night, when we competed the case. We were meeting at the Scarlet Letter, later that night."

"Yet according to the miter's, you were nearly an hour late." Collins said with a few notes in the file.

"Which I explained to you, again repeatedly. That was the night I asked Casey to marry me. I had taken the engagement ring to a jeweler we knew to have it sized for Casey." Jason said, "It took a little longer than usual. The ring was my grandmothers. Levi wanted to do a good job."

"And yet Mr. Banay is unavailable to corroborate your story. So let me tell you what I think happened Detective Walsh." Collins said brusquely.

"I think that with this new engagement, to Ms. Schraeger, you wanted to clean the slate so to speak." Collins said, as he leaned back slightly getting into story mode. "We know about your previous dealings with Mr. Mihaylov, the betting and so forth. We know that he threatened you and as a result, you believed but could never prove that he killed one Ms. Dana Cooper, your fiancé'. Although at that time the police ruled it a mugging gone bad I believe?" He slid pictures of Dana before and after the attack.

Jason slid them back, he didn't need to see them, both images were pretty much branded in his memory. Collins gave a slight shrug, that his shock factor hadn't worked as he continued, "You knew Mihaylov was behind the killing even if he didn't do it personally, but you could never prove it. That knowledge just curled up inside of you and festered though didn't it detective."

"Actually until you and your boys busted into our engagement party, I hadn't really thought of Mihaylov or Dana for that matter for several weeks. Probably since before the grocer drug case, to be honest." Jason broke in staring at the agent calmly. AD Collins just looked irritated for being interrupted in his monologue.

He continued, "So you completed the case went home showered, changed, got the ring and went on your hunt for Mihaylov…"

"I didn't even know where he lived, somehow I doubt someone like that would be listed in the yellow pages." Jason said sarcastically.

Collins ignored Walsh again as he continued, "You found him, killed him, got rid of the gun. Then made up a cock and bull story about getting the ring sized at a jewelers that you and Schraeger both know. Who then conveniently leaves town after he sizes your fiancé's engagement ring, and without leaving a record of the transaction. Mr. Banay also seems to be unable to be reached on this mysterious buying trip that he has taken." Collins concluded. "You are a police detective, you have access to the resources of the police department for finding Mr. Mihaylov. As well as, for finding a gun and had knowledge of how to get rid of any evidence where police were unlikely to find it or to get anything useful off of the evidence."

"Putting his hands on either side of the file on the table, Collins said, "You have the trifecta detective," he said, "You have means, you could find Mihaylov, a gun, with your contacts in the force. You had the opportunity before the dinner to get to Mihaylov's residence, kill him, and get back to your dinner, with your story of a side trip to the jewelers as a cover. You had motive, your previous history, with the victim makes a very compelling motive, even a sympathetic one."

"As for the thing with Levi, I never knew he was going out of town right after he had sized the ring for us. I imagine he kept it off the books because he didn't charge me for it." Jason said with an amazingly calm demeanor. "Schraeger and I had helped save his daughter and several clients from a hold-up turned hostage situation a couple of years ago. He insisted on doing the sizing for gratis."

"Again it's very convenient that there is no evidence of this transaction at all and that Mr. Banay is unavailable to attest to the validity of the claim." AD Collins said condescendingly.

"Now lets go over this again shall we?" he said looking through his file again, as a knock interrupted the proceedings.

"Come," he said testily as the door popped open and a younger looking agent stepped inside.

He whispered something in Collins ear that had the agent looking very annoyed and he said, "He hasn't called for one, he hasn't made a call period."

"That's an interesting point, Agent Collins. I'll be sure to bring that to the judges attention in Mr. Walsh's arraignment in two hours." said Nicole Brandt as she walked into the interrogation room past the two stunned agents, she shoved Collins' file out of her way as she said, "Now get out. I have to confer with my client."

"That's not possible I haven't completed my interrogation of _your client." _said Collins angrily.

"Really. Well one would think that if you've arrested someone and you are interrogating him for nearly 24 hours straight and still don't have a confession. You either don't have much of a case or he's innocent." she paused for effect and then turned to the two agents and said, "I tend to think it's both in this case. My associates are in the recording room," she said indicating the two way mirror, "to make sure you don't try to supersede client/attorney privilege and listen in or record my discussion with my client."

Seeing the two agents standing there staring at her gape-mouthed as she picked up Collins' still rather thin file and pushed it into his chest and proceeded to push the two men out of the room as she reiterated, "Now, as I said, get out."

"Now detective, we have just two hours before these cretins try to railroad you. Let's get started shall we?" Nicole said as she came back to sit down.

"Does Alvarez, know you're here?" was all he could think to stutter as he looked at her in obvious surprise.

"No he does not, nor does anyone else at this point." she said as she pulled a notepad and pen out of her attaché' case. "Why?"

"Casey didn't…" he began.

"No she did not, and I am personally offended by that. However, all feelings aside, I believe the agents have just proven the case for me in that they have no case to speak of." she said succinctly. Before adding honestly, "I told Eddie to stay away from the case, because it is political suicide for him. That being said, I took the liberty of taking a leave of absence from the DA's office to cover this case, if you decide to keep me after the arraignment we can discuss fees. I personally was thinking I haven't done anything pro bono in ages."

"Ms. Alvarez.. er I mean Brandt," said Jason, with a look of relief. As if a great weight had finally been lifted from his shoulders. "I don't know what to say."

"Call me Nic. Eddie is a pretty good judge of character, and Casey is even better." said the woman putting a lock of hair behind her ear as she continued, "Don't tell her I said that though," she said, then added more seriously, "No really don't. Now tell me everything."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N-So the stomach bug in this story is based on real events, just one thing. Mine ended up being my appendix, so just got out of hospital today. Thus the late post. Please bear with me for the next couple of weeks as I recover from my surgery. Many thanks for continuing to read, enjoy, and review. ~A**

**You Had to be There - Chapter 9**

Leo was exhausted, Bridget and baby D.C. had both come down with a stomach bug that was going around. Since D.C. was sick the sitter had refused to take care of him. Bridget unfortunately was stuck having to deal with their little guy, while she was also sick, the pair were rather miserable. So Leo was feeling guilty but with several police officers also having the same bug, the precinct was already short-handed. Leo hated it though, he felt he should be with his family.

Especially since they were stuck once again, the department was trying to run facial recognition off the sketches. They still had no pictures to try and put through the system. However, with rubber noses, funny wigs, and head gear that could alter facial structure, not to mention the face paint, they weren't having any luck. The sketches were the best they could go with right now. So once again, they were stuck.

Until he had called Bridget once again to check on how his little family were doing. The baby was asleep, unfortunately Bridget was having trouble getting comfortable without her husband there, so she was still awake and Leo was venting about the case when his brilliant and beautiful wife suggested they check talent agents.

She calmly reminded her husband, "Leo, most grown men don't dress up like clowns unless they do it in at least a semi-professional basis. It would make sense in such a large city they'd need an agent to get jobs or bookings. Plus I remember reading somewhere that clowns trademark their looks so they can't be copied. They have a registry or something, for the makeup and costume patterns." Bridget had then promptly told her husband she had to go throw up and hung up.

Leo had promptly leapt to his feet and pumped both fists in the air and shouted, "My wife is a genius." He then told Delahoy what Bridge had told him. They had started setting up appointments with the talent agents to question them for later that afternoon.

On their lunch break Eric is making the lunch run this time. He calls Monica's grandparents, and asks them to join him for coffee after work at his loft. He wanted to discuss something important. While he waited in line for the order to be prepared, he fingered the box he had in his pocket. Then he called a pastry shop he knew Monica loved and ordered a couple dozen of the delicate pastries that were her favorites. Never hurt to butter up the woman he loved.

**Xxxxxxxxx**

Alvarez, Beaumont and Cole were helping Schraeger try and track down information on the Dana Cooper case. Beaumont and Cole had caught a break today in that the Assistant D.A and judge had both called in sick today, probably the same stomach bug that everyone else had. Since it would take too long to read someone else in on the case, a three day hiatus had been called on the case.

Not that that really helped Beaumont any, Henry was doing his best to ignore or avoid his partner since yesterday's fiasco on the courthouse steps. Even going so far as to sit at Walsh's desk instead of his own. Giving the very lame excuse that it helped him get into Walsh's head. That got him a venomous glare from Schraeger and Allison.

Unfortunately they had been working on it all morning and weren't getting anywhere. They had found an old newspaper article about Dana Cooper's murder and that was the only way they were able to find the lead investigator's name. A detective who had since retired. They could not find a case file however, not even a cold one.

Casey and Alvarez were now on their way to talk to the retired detective. The lieutenant had called ahead to smooth the way and warn the retired detective tat they were coming so that perhaps he could track down his case notes. In the hopes he could shed some light on the particulars of the case. In the meantime, Allison and Cole could hopefully track down the missing case file.

"Schraeger, Walsh, I mean Jason will be fine. I've known him for a while. I've known of him for longer." Alvarez finally said as he drove into the suburbs, "He may buck authority and be a pain in my….err neck, but he's a damn good cop and a good detective. In general he's a good man and the Second is lucky to have him. We're not going to let him down."

"Did Nicole ask you to stay out of this mess?" Casey asked in a flat tone.

Alvarez hesitated to answer, which answered just fine to Casey. "Did you know we went to Dalton together?" Eddie's head snapped around to gaze at Casey in shock. "Yep, she was the popular one and I was the one without a clue. We never really got along." she said honestly.

Schraeger continued absently, "When I found out she was the ADA, I was stunned. I mean totally shocked. She was very different in school, I never would have thought she would do something so…useful to society as a whole." She looked over at Eddie and said, "I know it wasn't our family or friends who inspired us to do what we're both doing now. Who knows, maybe you inspired her Eddie. Whoever it was. I'm glad they did and she's become a much better person than I ever expected."

Eddie had grown increasingly concerned as Casey rambled on. He was wondering if this case with Walsh was wearing on Schraeger. Now he was pretty sure of it. Currently they were caught in the after school traffic jams and crawling along toward the suburbs. They fell into a fairly comfortable silence in the unmarked police car.

"You know what has me stumped?" Eddie asked, rousing Casey from her semi-stupor. "One, from all I was able to find out, before the lieutenant told us to back off, Mihaylov was just a bookie, a high end bookie with some ties to the Russian mafia, maybe, possibly, but still, just a bookie. Okay he may have been involved in the murder of Ms. Cooper too…but still…"

"Still what?" asked Casey listlessly.

"Why would the feds be involved in a murder case involving a bookie?" Eddie asked, "Even if they thought a cop might be involved, that seems more an I.A. matter." Eddie said warming to his subject as traffic began to pick up speed a little and he maneuvered though the snarl a little more. "Second, why would they send Federal Marshal's to pick up Walsh. Why would they be involved at all?"

He looked over to find Casey had dozed off, rather than try to wake her Eddie let her sleep and at the next stoplight he reached over in the back and grabbed his jacket. Pulling it to the front he spread it over the younger detective, before continuing toward the meeting in the suburbs. As he drove he continued to ponder the oddities that were this case. Wishing he and his wife were still talking so that he could discuss his thoughts on this case, Nic always could come up with the outside the box theories, that usually answered the questions he would come up with.

**Xxxxxxxxx**

Everyone takes a dinner break and Eric takes the opportunity to go by his place to have the coffee or in this case tea that he suggested with Monica's grandparents. He is pleased that he got two dozen of the pastries, as he breaks out a dozen of them and serves them with the tea.

After the usual pleasantries and small talk are out of the way, he becomes more serious and says he has some important things that he wants to discuss with them. Reaching into his back pocket he pulled out the ring box and setting it on the coffee table, he says a little hoarsely, "I would of course normally ask Monica's parents, but as you know that isn't possible. Since according to Monica herself you have been a very strong influence in her life since her mothers death. As well as very supportive since the recent death of her father, it seems only natural for you to be the ones to ask the important questions. I would like to ask for Monica's hand in marriage." He held up his hand when Mr. Park would have spoken, and continued, "Before you answer though I would like you to know that Monica have already discussed children."

"I know it seems premature, but, well I don't know how much Monica has told you about my recent illness?" The elderly couple looked a bit embarrassed. "I know normally you don't discuss such things in public, that is part of the reason I have asked you here. I had an inoperable brain tumor, well mostly inoperable they did remove as much as they could with surgery. The rest was treated with extensive chemo and radiation therapy. Unfortunately one of the side effects of such treatment is sterility. In anticipation of that and because of the history of ovarian cancer in our family, both Monica and I set aside eggs and sperm for later. In case it turns we can't have kids on our own."

"That being said, we've decided to at least start with three kids, and I'd like at least one of them to be a boy." Eric said calmly and matter-of-factly as he studied the pair.

Mr. Park glanced at his wife for a few seconds of communication that seemed to occur when a marriage had lasted for more than twenty years, he then looked at Eric and said, "We appreciate your candor and courage in discussing this matter with us. Monica had told us that your survival was a miracle and one she was grateful for every day."

The man paused but Eric took the initiative once again and replied, "Actually your grand daughter is my courage, she has been my rock through this and through her I have learned more about your culture. Including the fact that it is a very important thing for a name to be carried on. I understand this we have a similar bond with the family name in my culture and in my family."

"My father had four sons to carry on his name. I am the third and not very important in my family. My parents already have several grandchildren to carry on their traditions. I would like to give you that opportunity. With that in mind I have already started the paperwork and with your permission, I would like to start the process of changing my surname to Park. To carry on your family name and as I said before, we have plans for three children and at least one of them will be a boy." Eric continued as he refilled his cup and took a fortifying sip.

"How can you be sure of this though," said Mrs. Park thoughtfully. "I know they have made a great many advances but being able to choose the gender of the child…it is still beyond them is it not."

"Yes ma'am it is, but I, well we have discussed it and with all of the tragedies in the world that leave children orphaned, we want to give one a second chance. If we have one of each of our own, we'll probably choose from the heart. If we are only blessed with girls, we'd like to adopt a boy. To carry on the Park name." Delahoy seeing the clock on the wall explained. "I don't want to rush you so can we say that when you have made a decision, you can call us and let us know."

They finished their tea and took their leave of Eric's apartment. Delahoy after cleaning up a bit got back to the station house in time to leave for the interviews with the talent agents and so forth that they had set up for the afternoon.

**Xxxxxxxxx**

Unfortunately, Casey could only get information from the retiree not evidence. His notes had been included in the file that was now missing. However, the detective did have an excellent memory, especially over a case he had never actually been able to close.

He had told them about the injuries that Cooper had sustained, injuries inconsistent with a mugging gone wrong. What happened to Cooper had been a beating, a message. He had made sure to put that in the file but someone higher up had deemed it a mugging gone wrong.

He had also noted some agents hanging around at the same time. When he had questioned his superiors he had been shut down, hard. He had never managed to find out why the Feds were so interested in the Cooper case,

When Alvarez and Casey had finally gotten back to the precinct, it had been very late. Beaumont and Cole were working on the computers, but the others had already headed home. About the time Casey and Eddie walked into the squad room, Brown walked out of his office and said, "Enough, everyone go home, get some sleep. We'll start fresh tomorrow. Schraeger go home, get a shower, get some sleep. You won't be any good to Walsh if you can barely walk."

Allison noticed that Cole was up and out of the squad room before she had even gotten her computer shut down. Shaking her head at he partners behavior, she refused to think of it as cowardice. Cole was her partner after all. Looking over she saw Casey looking distinctly lost and rose from her desk to head in her direction. "Come on Schraeger I'll give you a ride home."

**Xxxxxxxxx**

The two women rode in companionable silence, when Casey said, "So when are you going to kick your partners butt?"

Allison snorted and said, "That obvious is it? He almost broke a land speed record getting out of the precinct tonight didn't he?"

Schraeger gave a weak chuckle as they turned down the street the Stage Café was on. He lights were blazing from the café. Allison pulled in a few spaces down from the café and the two detectives were out of the car and had pulled their guns before they ever got to the café.

"NYPD! Hands where I can see them!" shouted Casey as she slammed through the front door, Beaumont at her side. The two men behind the counter stared in shock at the two women, one reached for his jacket. The café was trashed, some of the plates and cups were smashed and the fridge was pulled out away from the wall.

Allison pointed her gun at him and said through her teeth, "Maybe you didn't hear her say hands above your head. Go ahead and keep reaching, please." Beaumont slid behind the counter and headed toward the pair.

Casey kept her gun on them as she walked past toward the apartment, where voices could be heard. When Allison had applied zip ties to both of the men behind the counter, Casey nodded to her and headed to the back. She watched the man and woman rifling through Walsh's belongings for a second, as her blood boiled and then said, "Raise your hands, above your head, now."

When the couple started to turn, she said coldly, "Because if you don't raise your hands I will feel that my life is in imminent peril. From the people who have obviously broken in to my fiance's place and are apparently trying to rob it. So I really would raise my hands as I wouldn't want to explain why there is brain matter on his model car."

The pair raised their hands and turned to face her, she smiled at them, "They can be taught. Shall we move up front with the rest of your crew." The duo moved into the café, and the woman said, "You would be Ms. Schraeger?" she said.

"Nice, let me guess, you saw our engagement announcement in the paper. What did you think Jason was secretly rich and that's why we're engaged. Or was it that you thought I had already moved in with him and left some of my stuff here. Doesn't matter, Allison call the second, have Everett and Roberts come down with some uniforms."

"I wouldn't do that…" said the woman as Casey finished zip-tying her hands behind her back.

"Why not take the perps advice, yeah we'll let you know when that's what the police start doing." Allison said irritably.

"We're Feds, we're searching the café…"

Where's your id and warrant?" Casey asked venomously.

"We have probable cause, we don't need a warrant," said the bulkiest of the suspects. Trying to look at the two detectives menacingly.

"One, you haven't proven you are agents. Two, since I know for a fact that Jason didn't kill anyone, that's out. Three, there is no obvious evidence anywhere in view, that's out. Four there is no odor of anything except Jason's cooking and your lousy cologne that's out too So maybe you should explain in detail where you get probable cause from, before I embarrass the heck out of you by hauling you down to lock up where you can call your boss down and explain to him why you are in our holding cell or getting processed* Allison asked with equal venom to Casey's.

"Detectives we are Federal agents we do have more leeway under the Patriot Act…" said the woman.

"Good try but no go, _Agent_." Casey said coldly as she watched Allison pull guns, phones and finally identification from each of the four intruders, "Not unless you can prove that Jason Walsh is a terrorist."

All four agents stared at each other and the two detectives in a rather aggravated way. Allison called the cop shop and quickly hung up after talking to the desk sergeant on duty. "Let me guess nobody's ever questioned you for doing this before. What you flash your badges and they just let you run all over them? Unbelievable."

"Casey go get your stuff, I'll make a call to a friend of mine to fix the door." Allison said angrily.

"You can't remove evidence from a crime scene," said the largest man again. "The only crime scene here is the one you four made by breaking and entering. So you are feds and let me guess you think these badges are a get out of jail free card? Sorry, not this time." Beaumont said angrily.

Casey went to the back, got Jason's photo album, her clothes and one of his old shirts. She also took the lockbox with his weapon and badge in it and wrapped it in with her clothes. Casey didn't know what was going on but she didn't like it. She put it all in a duffle bag and took it out to Allison's car as a trio of police cars arrived including Brown's.

He watched as the four grim-faced agents were escorted out of the diner by the patrol officers. Followed by Beaumont and then Schraeger came from Beaumont's car, "Do I want to know?"

"Apparently the Feds are stepping up the case while running rough shod over the law. No warrant, just broke in the front door, and started searching the place. Then tried to convince us they had the right to do it." Allison said vehemently.

Brown however was staring at Casey who was nearly gray faced from exhaustion. "Beaumont take her home and you can fill out the paperwork later." Then turning to Casey he said, "I don't want to see you in the precinct before noon tomorrow, detective. Get some rest, if they're getting this desperate, they really don't have a case. Get some rest, Schraeger. That's an order."

The pair headed to Schraeger's apartment, Allison walked her fellow detective to her apartment and actually checked the apartment before letting Casey in, after an awkward hug of support. Allison left her friend to head home and get a few hours of rest herself.

Stripping off the suit she was wearing and trying to decide if she might want to burn it at some later time. Casey climbed into the hot shower and let the stinging spray wash away enough of her fatigue that she could sit in her bed for a little while. She tried to think about the case but all she could really think about was Jason.

Casey's exhaustion finally caught up with her. She fell asleep clutching his old shirt to her face with a few tears sliding out from under her eyelids.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N-Thanks for all the reviews and I want to thank all of the fans for following these stories and hope everyone will continue to enjoy my writing. Thank you for your attention. Love you all. ~A**

**You Had to be There-Chapter 10**

Detective Allison Beaumont was an excellent cop. She was used to sitting on stake out for hours on end. So waiting for a suspect like this was something she was used to. She had her coffee, she's had a good healthy breakfast and her bathroom break before she had started. It was a piece of cake to sit in a broom closet and wait for her partner. When Cole walked by on his way to the Second Squad she reached out and grabbed him by the collar and yanked him into the broom closet.

She pushed him up against the wall as she pulled the door closed behind them. "Ok Cole, this conversation is long overdue." she said heatedly, as her e been partner stared at her in stunned surprise.

"Allison? What in the name of…" Then as if realizing what he was about to say, Cole bit his lip and drew a deep breath.

"You've been avoiding me and I want to know why?" said Allison hotly.

Henry would have made a break for it, unfortunately his partner stood between the door and he wasn't about to try and get around her. He knew better, instead he went for avoidance of the issue. "What are you talking about, I've been here everyday you have for the past three weeks."

I'm not talking about work, Henry Cole." she said putting her hands on her hips.

Henry wished she wouldn't do that, the top while very appropriate for court or work, still showed off her beautiful complexion and her eyes. Eyes that were flashing fire because he still hadn't answered. "What, Allison we went to lunch together last week." he finally answered as he noticed she had lost a little weight if he was any judge. Weight she didn't really need to loose in his opinion, and he began to look with more critical eyes.

Yeah, and you don't think I figured out that Banks and Delahoy just happened to show up because you called them and invited them to join us? So you wouldn't have to be alone with me and we wouldn't be actually talking to each other. So we wouldn't be able to have…oh I don't know a semi-private and personal conversation between the two of us?" Beaumont said quietly but no less vehemently as he could see her begin to lose her temper.

Instead of getting angry though he was appalled to see her eyes begin to fill with unshed tears, Beaumont didn't cry, she never cried, and this drew attention to her eyes. Her eyes that while skillfully masked with makeup had dark circles under them and were a bit puffy. Her usually short and well-manicured nails were a little ragged and chewed down to the quick in some places. She had also definitely lost some weight he could clearly see her clavicles. Her pants were hanging on her hipbones instead of hugging her curves, and he paused at the thought, wondering when exactly he had started noticing these details about his partner and when he had become so… poetic about it.

"Allison…" he began only to be interrupted by the older woman.

"You know what, never mind, I must have misinterpreted." said his partner and now there was no mistaking the tears in her eyes. "My mistake, it won't happen again, Detective Cole." With that she slid past him and out of the broom closet. Cole stood there for a shocked moment before he followed her or tried to, when he came out there was no one in the hall.

He quickly stepped into the squad room hoping to find his partner at their combined desks. Only to find both desks empty, he started to turn to head back down the hall, and spotted Allison sitting in Browns office, leaning forward obviously in a heated discussion with their superior. Henry stomped down the urge lunge into the office and interrupt the discussion. Instead he headed to the desk with a sinking heart and a stomach that felt as though it were full of lead.

He couldn't help the sense of trepidation he felt, as though something were about to go very, very wrong. 'Like the squad needed anything else to go wrong.' he thought as he sank into his desk chair. It only takes another 10 minutes before Beaumont comes back out and slides into her own desk chair instead of speaking to him, she flips through her Rolodex and begins making phone calls.

Never even raising her eyes to meet Henry's she pulls out her favorite pen and a tablet of paper and begins to doodle as she talks to two people who apparently are giving her the run around. Finally grunting in frustration she dials a number from memory and asks for Special Agent Monroe.

Recognizing the name, Cole looks up sharply from where he is sifting through information on his computer. His partner tensed slightly, her shoulders hunching as she said in a tone of patent false pleasure, "Hi Kyle. Allison Beaumont here I was wondering if you could help me out. I'm trying to find out some information and I have to say I'm hitting a dead end."

Henry watches in awe and a little horror as his partner proceeds to verbally seduce and milk the agent on the other end of the phone line for information. She is now actually writing information down on the tablet. She then circles something she has written and underlines something else before giving her apologies and getting off the phone only to call another number out of her Rolodex.

He sees her relax as she talks to this new person and he notices that he has also relaxed right along with her. He is just getting back to what he was doing on his computer when Alvarez taps him on his shoulder and says its his turn to do the lunch run and asks if Henry would mind giving him a hand. Sighing heavily he looks up to try and draw Beaumont's attention only to discover her scribbling on a fresh sheet of paper in her tablet. Shrugging lightly he rises and leaves with the older detective.

Finally getting off the phone fifteen minutes later, Beaumont is actually rather relieved to find her partner absent from his side of the pushed together desks.

She had only been working for five hours and most of it on the phone but felt like she had overtime under her belt. She typed up her notes in a more neat and organized manner. Then she attached a Post-it Note to the report, telling in general where she got the information in the report and that she was taking a personal day for the rest of the day.

Putting the file on top of Brown's desk, Beaumont picked up her purse, her jacket, and headed out the door. Quickly making her way down the stairs and out to the parking lot. Unlocking the door she slid into the drivers seat and pulled out of the parking lot, already calling Casey and leaving the message that she was on her way over, on Schraeger's voice mail.

Hanging up the phone, she tossed the phone into her purse, and at the next light quickly undid her hair as she waited for the light to change. Rubbing her scalp with her fingertips, she was happy to be free of the tight hair style but not sure about what she was about to pass on to one of the few people she considered a friend.

**Xxxxxxxxx**

Allison knocked on the door for the third time, she was nearly ready to give up, when she finally shouted, "Come on Casey, I know you're in there, your cars in the parking lot and I have the bagels you like from Fausberg's. Which I will take and eat all by myself if you do not answer this door." In an admittedly facetious fashion she then waved the accompanying coffee in the sign of the cross in front of the apartment door. The coffee was also from Fausberg's and was a lot better than any she could make or any to be had at the station house. She was hoping the aroma would seep through the door and entice her friend to at least answer.

Beaumont would have sworn she felt a whoosh of air go past her as the door was suddenly yanked open and a hand reached out to grab the coffee out of her hand almost before she blinked. As she watched Casey drain at least half of the large Styrofoam cup of coffee in one go, she noted the unwashed hair, circles under the eyes and pasty complexion. With a smirk, she said, "Glad I got more than two of those. So you gonna keep me standing on the door step when I have manna from the bagel gods?" she said as she waved the bag back and forth in front of Casey's face.

"Loaded?" asked Casey in mock suspicion.

"Of course," responded the beautiful Latina with derision, "is there any other way?"

"Then you may enter?" Schraeger said with a flourish as she swung the door open wide and let her friend enter before following her in and kicking the door closed behind her.

Setting the bag and coffee down on Casey's dining room table and relaxing into the dining room chair across from her friend. Casey sat across from her draining the rest of the coffee from the cup. Before reaching for another cup and the bag at the same time, she dragged one of the fully loaded bagels out of the bag and stuffed it into her mouth as she flipped the lid off the coffee.

Casey chewed and after making several moaning noises, she swallowed and looked over the edge of the cup at the other woman and said, "So there has to be a reason you went all the way across town to Fausberg's for bagels and coffee. Spill?"

"Jason's late fiancé' was an agent for the FBI. Walsh never knew. She was apparently watching the gang that had threatened Walsh. Mihaylov killed her and went on with his life, but about eighteen months ago he apparently turned state's evidence. That's why the Feds and Federal Marshall's are involved." Beaumont said bluntly as she sipped her coffee. "They're accusing Walsh because they don't want to admit that a federally protected witness ended up dead while under their protection."

"But that means that they won't accept any defense. They'll just keep him in custody and…." Casey began going into a frenzy.

"They have to arraign him and give him counsel, and we're going to find out about the arraignment today in a few minutes I have a friend looking into it. They'll call. In the meantime, you go take a shower and wash your hair. No offense but you reek." said Allison with a smirk.

Casey still gripping the cup of coffee, lifting her hair, she sniffed it slightly and wrinkled her nose in distaste. "Ok you could have been a little nicer about that."

"But that just wouldn't be me." said Allison with a casual shrug, "Now go."

With a grumble Casey took the coffee and half-eaten bagel with her as she went to her bedroom and the bath she needed as Allison snickered quietly while pulling out her own bagel, while she waited for her friend.


End file.
